Our Dark Secret
by eHearts
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back, Lucy and Lisanna are being close as ever.But what happens when a mysterious girl comes to the guild claiming to be Lucy's and Lissana's sister?What dark secrets do they hide?Please read!I don't want rude reviews.:(
1. Prologue

**Hello!This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me!**

**Sorry for any wrong spelled words. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lisanna POV**

Ever since I came back, I have been searching for a certain blonde,for a reason I'm not telling.

And this is my story after I came back.

**~Next day~**

"Lucy-chan!"I said while running to a blonde mage."Lissie!What are we gonna do today?A job?"She asked,"Yup!"I said"I found one that is perfect for us two!"I smiled proudly.

Ever since I came back me and Lucy teamed up and do missions together,we always do it in mere minutes and the guild seems surprised on the first day we did a mission together.

**~Flashback~**

_"Mira-nee!Me and Lucy will do this job together!"I called my_ _sister,"Hmm,what mission?"Mira-nee asked"This."I simply replied as I showed the read,_

_**Please help!**  
_

_**A mob of monsters are terrorizing our town!**_

_**They live at the forest near our town.**_

_**Reward:750,000J**_

_**Place:Lima Town(the forest is at the west side of our town)**_

_"This is too much for you guys."Mira-nee said worriedly,"It's okay we can handle this right Lissie?"Lucy then said,I just nodded."Are you sure?"Mira-nee said."Of course!let's make this bet."Lucy suddenly said,"If we finish this mission in minutes,we will become S-class mages ."Lucy smirked at me and I also smirked,"I do not accept this!"Erza suddenly yelled,leaving the whole guild silent."Alight then,if we finish this mission in minutes we will battle you."I said bravely,after I said those words the whole guild gasped."If we won we'll become S-class mages,and if we lose you can order us for a month."I said,"Agree?"I said,everyone nodded."So let's go!"Lucy motioned me to go already._

_In the Guild,everyone was counting second by second,while Erza was preparing for battle._

_A few minutes later me and Lucy appeared in the guild suddenly and Erza did her battle stance,she requipped her Heavens Wheel Armour,"I will not go easy on you guys."she said threateningly ,her swords advanced on us while we dodge running straight to Erza,"Erza, try and train your speed a little bit okay?You're to slow."we whispered in her ear,"What the-" Erza couldn't complete her sentence because Lucy kicked her as she transformed back to her Heart Kruez Armour when she fell to the looked extremely shocked while I said"So are we S-class now?","yes"was their reply,then we cheered._

**~End Flashback~**_  
_

After we did our mission we went separate ways to our homes getting ready for a another day, Unknown to us someone was watching us from behind.

**~ Unknown POV~**

'_Dear sisters,i'll be visiting you soon' _I whispered while leaping from tree to tree.

* * *

**Good or Bad?**

**Sorry if it's short I will try to make the other chapters longer.**

**Please send a Review, thank you very much :)**

**I will try to update my story very often, so you won't be mad at me!**

**I only accept good ones and recommendations :)**

**Good-bye!**


	2. Chapter 1:Dark secrets

**Hello! I update fast huh? Well enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and I will never!...But if I did there are a lot of couples already...**

**I would also like to thank Bayz Sparrow for supporting me in this story...:)**

**also to my reviewer, yazawa niko and lilangel.**

* * *

Unknown POV

_...Maybe I could go to them right now..._ I sat thinking, it's been years since I saw them,I smiled at the memory._Maybe I should call them now..._I thought."Guys,done yet?"I said aloud."Calling us so fast..."a voice murmured,"Just wait..."another voice whispered,"Not yet..."another voice whined."Won't I just call Virgo and Voyager?"I just sighed,"Okay..."they agreed._thank god!I was waiting! _I said to myself.

"Open!Gate of the Traveler and Maiden, I open thee!"I started chanting while holding a gold and bronze key."Voyager!Virgo!"I shouted.

A cloud of dark blue and pink smoke surrounded me, after the smoke, on my left side was a girl with short pink hair, wearing a maid my right, was a boy with dark brown hair,wearing a I was beginning to speak Voyager cut me off,"We know already,we heard you.",I cursed my brain for making my spirits hear what I say.,"Don't spend your time cursing your brain it's natural."Virgo told me.

"Saying of which,just tell me if your finished I'll go ahead."I told them,"We'll go straight to you or the cats only?"Virgo asked,"The cats only."I answered."then I'll take my leave."I bade good bye to them.

Walking in a portal that voyager made was so refreshing._it's been a very long time _s_ince I used this._I thought,Voyager snapped me out of my daydreaming, by saying the portal to Fairy Tail is here already.i never felt so excited!Being alone in millions of years...joke...more like many years, I don't know, since my aging stopped, I don't remember."5 minutes."Voyager reminded.

I looked down to noticed I was wearing a long dress with spaghetti straps and sandals._Might as well change my clothes."_Requip!"I said.I changed into a yellow sundress that reaches just below the knee. with a violet cardigan, wearing yellow small heels with patterned white flowers and my long ankle-length black hair is tied in a high pony tail that reaches to my knees.

"Voyager?"I questioned,"Ready."Voyager replied,I stepped out of the portal revealing in front of me a big building that said "Fairy Tail"

"Wait for me my dear nee-chans."I smiled

~NORMAL POV~

Fairy Tail was seriously rowdy today, but there was something strange that the guild doesn't really notice, Lucy and Lissana were whispering anxiously.

"But, she told me she'll come back!And her presence is here!Which means that she is here!"Lucy whispered but almost shouted,"Shush!Keep it quiet Luciana-nee!"Lissana also whispered and almost shouted,"What?You're trying to shush me?This is serious business Lissandra!"Lucy already shouted, the whole guild was silent after they heard her."What kind?If this is related to her coming, it's about **HIM**!Am I right or wrong?"Lissana shouted, now the whole guild is listening to the conversation of Lucy and Lissana."Of course you are right,Lissandra!Geez!Do you ever understand?"Lucy is now stressed,"Of course I understand!But if **HE** is here Luciana-nee, we should start warning everyone!"Lissana shouted worriedly.

The whole guild doesn't understand what they were saying, but, there is something they seem not to understand more._Why did they call each other by a different name?_.Lucy calls Lissana-Lissandra, Lissana calls Lucy-Luciana-nee.

Mira and Erza looked at each other and began clearing their throats.

Everybody stopped to look at them even Lucy and eyes widened in realization that they were to loud, loud enough for the guild to hear.

"Lucy, Lissana, come."Mira said worriedly,"Erza, please also come."Mira looked at the guild with a glare automatically saying, don't-you-dare-listen-to-our-conversation-or-else.

.

.

.

.

~^~ At a hidden room at the guild~^~

"Lucy, what were you saying with Lissana?"Mira silently asked."It's about him isn't it?"Erza asked,they nodded curtly."Armeyer Folks."Lissana whispered**(A/N:Credit to Bayz Sparrow for the name)**.

A long silence was between them, and Lucy broke the ice,"Thanks Erza for keeping this a secret.",Erza smiled at this sentence."It's nothing,Luciana."she said to her.

___ Flashback_

___"Erza, come here for a minute."Lissana whispered to Erza as she was lying, and immediately stood up and followed Lucy and Lissana, they were heading to the forest."Erza, please keep this as a secret."Lissana told her and Erza just nodded,Lucy started to chant something as a white wind enveloped them._

___Erza saw two majestic things that she never saw._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___A wolf and a dragon._

___"Lucy, Lissana...Is that you?"Erza stuttered."Yes,I'm the Wolf while Luciana-nee is the Dragon."A silverish white wolf with majestic blue eyes said with a booming voice._

___Erza kept on gaping and remembered,"Lissana,why do you call Lucy, Luciana-nee, also you Lucy, you call Lissana, Lissandra?"Erza asked."Easy, were siblings."the wolf said, Erza couldn't believe her ears, they were siblings."How?"Erza managed to say,"Our mom separated us from each other,when we were ten."Lissana said sadly."I was the oldest while Lissandra was the second."the dragon looked at the sky reminiscing the memories of the past."Wait...Lucy's the oldest, then Lissana's the second?But who's the youngest?"Erza thought loudly._

___"Her name is Ellaine, Ellaine Vermilion."Lucy sighed."So Ellaine Vermilion...WAIT...Mavis Vermilion,Ellaine Vermilion,Lissandra Vermilion,Luciana Vermilion!?"Erza widened her eyes in realization."So you guessed it Erza?Yes, we are the great-great-granddaughters of Mavis Vermilion and_

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___Zeref Vermilion."Lucy heaved a big sigh saying about Zeref._

___Erza never knew this, as she was about to speak she was cut off,"Don't you dare tell anyone this, Erza, okay?Also Mira-nee and Elf-nii know this already."Lissana told her._

___"Well, that's all Erza, see you."Lucy bade goodbye to them as they walked in their own direction. _

___ END OF FLASHBACK__  
_

Mira, Erza, Lissana, and, Lucy went out to just in time to see the guild doors open with a small girl on the front, she was wearing a yellow sundress that reaches just below the knee. with a violet cardigan, wearing yellow small heels with patterned white flowers.**(A/N:Copy, Paste [I don't know if you get what I mean] xD) **and her black hair is tied up in a pony tail, which ends on her knees.

Her dark brown eyes started scanning the room and stopped on a group of people, particularly a blonde and a silver-haired girl she started walking towards Lucy and Lissana, avoiding stares of the people around her.

When she stopped her face looked up to the two girls with tears swelling on the three's eyes.

"I'm back, nee-chans."the girl said with happiness...

"Ellaine!"they cried.

* * *

**Phew!Boy am I tired...**

**Was it Good or Bad?**

**I worked hard for this chapter to be long...and this is all I could afford to give you...**

**Just send me reviews to energize me up!**

**Also,this isn't proofread so tell me if I have mistakes.**

**I couldn't do this without Bayz Sparrow's help :)**

**So Review on this story so I could make more chapters!**

**See you!**


	3. Chapter 2:A bad person or good?

**Hello people of the universe!**

**I am back!**

**I am so happy that I have 12 reviews. :)))))))**

**Since you gave me energy...Here is the new chappy!**

**lucy0102: Juliane,hehehe at last! you found this story!I've been waiting for years!(I called you by your real name!Haha!Revenge!)**

**I would also like to introduce my disclaimer assistant, my exceed, Kippa-chan!**

**Kippa-chan: Hello!Ellie-san told me to do the disclaimer!But to introduce myself, I am Kippa!I am an exceed, I am owned by Ellie-san!You can see me in the story later!**

**Now Kippa-chan do your precious little job**

**Kippa-chan:Ellie-san doesn't own Fairy Tail~!She owns me, and no other exceed!**

* * *

_~Previously~_

_"I'm back, nee-chans."the girl said with happiness..._

_"Ellaine!"they cried._

* * *

"Ellaine!"cried Lissana and Lucy,stares started to form around them.

Everyone looked at her and said,"Who are you?", Ellaine chuckled lightly,"I knew it you didn't tell them!".

Lucy and Lissana's eyes widen in surprise."You brought it?"Lissana said shocked."Of course!Why won't I bring it?I'll be bored to death."Ellaine explained.

"I hate to interrupt, but what did you bring?"Levy asked,"Lacrima Viewer."Grunted Lucy in response."She also installed the 'Fairy Tail' viewer,so she can see what's happening here."Lissana pouted,"Hey that's not fair!Mother told me to bring one gadget here!"she cried, Lucy and Lissana's eyes widened in surprise,Erza looked at them confusingly,"Lucy?Lissana?"Erza asked,"How is mother?"Lucy murmured.

Ellaine hung her head low,"I-,I don't know.","What do you mean you don't know?"Lissana shouted, "I lost contact with her the day after I went to Earth!Now, what did I do?I did everything!Nothing happened!What am I going to do!What am I going to do?"she answered angrily but apparently quieting down at the last sentence.

"Ellaine!"Mavis suddenly appeared.

"First!What in the world are you here?"Master Makarov asked,"I have come to settle things here."she answered calmly."Wh-"Master was cut off by a gust of wind and high-pitched voices.

.

.

.

"Where are they Kippa?"a voice said

"Just wait for a sec, Lisa!" another voice said

"Stop it guys!Kippa, give me the detector!"a voice chimed in

"No!I will do it Lush!"the second voice, named Kippa whined

"Just give it!"exclaimed the first voice named, Lisa

"Wait guys!Give it!The detector says here 'owners near'..."the last voice, Lush looked up facing a short man, namely Makarov.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!"Lush shouted, getting the attention of everyone.

"Lush?"Lucy's head perked up,"Lucia-kaaa!"Lush wailed

"Lisa?"Lissana went forward,"Lisan-nyaaa!Lisa cried

"Kippa!"Ellaine shouted,"Ellie-san!"Kippa smiled

.

.

.

.

.

"Exceeds?"Wendy asked, the three exceeds nodded their heads smiling."EHHHHH!"the guild gasped.

"How?I mean what's your element?"Erza asked,"I use Dark, Air/wind/Sky, Nature Dragon Slaying,Lisandra-nee, uses all, same goes with Luciana-nee."I simply answered."How come you have only a few elements when your sisters have all?"Mira asked, Ellaine rose a brow,"I thought Lisandra-nee told you?".

Mira shot a glare at Lisanna, Lisanna laughed frowned and sighed.

_Great, this will be a long not to mention, DAY! _thought Ellaine.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long delay and short chapter, wrong grammars or spelling!**

**WRITER'S BLOCK**

**Blame that! ^**

**Kippa-chan:They saw me!They saw me!**

**Yes Kippa!Now you met my exceed you will know more!**

**Oh yeah!I forgot!*giggles*Kippa-chan, your reward for today!1,000,000 Jewels!**

**Kippa-chan:Thank you!*kisses me on the cheek*I will donate Jewels to everyone if you review!**

**Yes!That is right Kippa-chan!I will give Jewels to a reviewer!Better review if you want Jewels!**

**Kippa-chan:Bye!Kippu~!**

**Bye!'Till the next time!**

**P.S.**

**I will be gone for a while so updating will be a bit slow, due to Long Tests(Juliane or Chloie, you know what I mean...).**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation Part 1

**Hey!I'm back!Hehehe, how do you like my story so far?**

**Kippa-chan: Very much!**

**Thanks Kippa!Well in this chapter it will explain 1/5 of everything.**

**Kippa-chan: Disclaimer!Disclaimer!**

**Oh Yeah~!Thanks Kippa for the reminder!**

**Kippa-chan:Ellie-san does not own Fairy Tail~!**

**Enjoy!Sorry for wrong grammars and spelling~!**

* * *

_This will be a long explanation...__Ellaine __thought_

* * *

"Get ready for some long explanation guys."Ellaine sighed, "Hmm?Why?"Natsu asked confusingly, "Because Nee-san here, didn't explain."she answered while glaring at Lisanna."Okay, let us start the explanation."Ellaine said.

"So to begin with the Vermilion line,Mavis Vermilion and Zeref Vermilion had started the line, no one knows how it had started, Mavis,had two children with Zeref, the oldest, was a boy named, Roku** (A/N:Lame name I know...XD)**, and the youngest one, was a girl named, Rukia, Roku fell in love with a girl named Alisa, Alisa is my mother, and they got married and had three children named, Luciana, the oldest one, Lissandra the second-born, lastly, me Ellaine."Ellaine explained, the guild just stared at her intently,"Questions?"she asked, everyone shook their heads.

"Well, no questions isn't it?So let's get on with my family's magi-"Ellaine was cut off by Levy's raised hand."Yes?"Ellaine said,"How long is this explanation?"Levy asked,"Maybe...I could explain it in 10 hours, I think?"she answered, they all gaped._That long!? _they all thought."So anymore questions, before I get pissed?"Ellaine smiled innocently, everyone flinched,"Is she this c-creepy, Lu-chan?"Levy whispered, Lucy merely nodded."I could clearly hear you McGarden."Ellaine growled this, some guild members hid, while others got paralyzed."Now, should we start with part II?"Ellaine's mood suddenly changed to happiness, all the members including master nodded their heads stiffly."Okay~!Let us start~!"Ellaine smiled.

"Okay, let's start to the magic topic, I will tell you what are the magic I know currently.

These are:

Ice-magic, Fire-magic, Water-magic, Air-magic, Element magic, Sand magic, Nature magic, Telekinesis, Athlete magic, Speed magic, Re-equip, Celestial magic, All Take Overs, All Souls, All Dragon-Slaying, All Wolf-Slaying, Hair Magic, Ribbon Magic, Crochet Magic, Light Magic, Dark Magic, Lightning Magic, Sky Magic,Weapon Magic, Memory-Make, Card Magic, Forbidden Magic, Music Magic, Animal Magic, Archive Magic, All-God-Slaying, Fairy Magic, Doll Magic, Illusion Magic, Legendary Magic, Bead Magic, Shadow Magic, Time Ark, Link Magic, Imagination Magic, Possesion Magic, Ghost Magic, Soul Magic, Food Magic, Body Restriction Magic, Bullet Magic, Chain Magic, Concealment Magic, Copy Magic, Disassembly Magic, Gravity Magic, Hair Magic, Heavenly Body Magic, Needle Magic, Organic Link Magic, Palm Magic, Polygon Magic, Rapture Magic, Shinigami Magic, Sleep Magic, Snow Magic, Solid Script, Sound Magic, Tear Magic, Transformation Magic, Vehicle Magic, Web Magic, Wool Magic, Writing Magic, Angel Magic, Command Magic, Guns Magic, Storm Magic, Laser Magic, Paper Magic, Perfume Magic, Pict Magic, Ring Magic, Smoke Magic,

Also some spells and Magic-Spells,

These spells and Magic-Spells are:

Break, Bind Snake, Changeling, Ground Shattering Wave, Magic Sword, Moon Drip, Self-Destruction Magic, Unison Raid, Urano Metria, Cosmic Beam, Arc of Embodiment, Great Tree Arc, Human Subordination, Maguilty Sense, Crash, Demon's Eye, Figure Eyes, Flattening Magic, Heaven's Eye, Aera, High Speed, Magical Drain, Maximum Defense Seal, Memory Control, Mimic, Mirror Magic, Reflector, Stone Eyes, Terrain Effect Magic, Thought Projection, Titan, Wave, Body Bind, Scream of Destruction, Creature Summon, Element-Body Combination,

And many more...

Also I think, there are more than 25 magic that I still don't know,

And, more than 10 spells I have not yet learned about."Ellaine finished with a smile, unknown to her everyone was gaping, jaw dropped,

Lisanna and Lucy sighed and had a face saying'Haha, maybe they would die because of this information, hehehe...'

Ellaine gasped and made a surprised face that the guild was making,

"G-G-Guys, you okay?"Ellaine poked them all,"N-N-No"They all stuttered synthethically."How about you guys cool down for awhile."Ellaine sweatdropped, Ellaine looked at Mirajane, who quickly recovered, she nodded and went behind the came out quickly with refreshments,Ellaine poked everyone, after the poking, everyone turned back to normal._Thank God, they are back to normal._ Ellaine sighed mentally.

After everyone calmed down, they were all surrounding Ellaine, some were holding either a food or a double-checked them all and asked a qustion,"So could we start?".Everyone nodded, Ellaine smiled,"So, let's start with the magic.

All of the previous Vermilion line, mastered all the the current Vermilion line, us, we have mastered all, well, not me, I'm still learning, the magic I have mastered are:

Dark, Nature, Water, Air, Celestial Dragon and God Slaying, Celestial Magic, Ribbon Magic, Crochet Magic, Bead Magic, Nature magic, Telekinesis, Athlete magic, Speed magic, Re-equip, Celestial magic, All Take Overs, Hair Magic, Light Magic, Dark Magic, Sky Magic,Weapon Magic, Memory-Make, Card Magic, Forbidden Magic, Archive Magic, Illusion Magic, Legendary Magic, Bead Magic, Shadow Magic, Time Ark, Link Magic, Imagination Magic, Possesion Magic, Ghost Magic, Soul Magic, Body Restriction Magic, Bullet Magic, Chain Magic, Concealment Magic, Copy Magic, Disassembly Magic, Gravity Magic, Hair Magic, Heavenly Body Magic, Polygon Magic, Shinigami Magic, Solid Script, Transformation Magic, Ground Shattering Wave, Magic Sword, Urano Metria, Cosmic Beam, Arc of Embodiment, Great Tree Arc, High Speed, Magical Drain, Maximum Defense Seal, Memory Control, Mimic, Mirror Magic, Reflector, Terrain Effect Magic, Thought Projection, Titan, Wave, Body Bind, Scream of Destruction, Creature Summon, Element-Body Combination...

And currently learning others."Ellaine finsihed.

Everyone stared at her intently, Ellaine felt uncomfortable,"Guys?"Ellaine stayed silent.

.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Blink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh My fricking Gosh~!"Mira squealed."Uhhhh, okay?"Ellaine said."Okay...So you want to join the guild~?"Mira asked excitedly,"Okay."Ellaine answered simply, Mira began to squeal."Where would you like your stamp?"Mira asked,"Silver, just below my right wrist."Ellaine pointed on her on her right stamped her on her right wrist.

"Should I continue?"Ellaine asked already."Well, go on!"Mira said.

* * *

**Cliffy~!**

**Sorry for the late update~!**

**I have a question, did you read all the magic powers?**

**Well I guess it's too long. :)**

**Well, drop a review for this story~!**

**Chloie, Juliane-Better make sure you do or I will haunt you!**

**Kippa-chan:She will kill you if you don't review~!**

**Kippa is sooo right I will kill you...Well, not literally...**

**Well, BYE~!**

**Kippa-chan:BYEEEEE~!**


	5. Chapter 4: Explanation Part 2

**Hi~! I'm back~!**

**I am so proud of myself~!**

**I so love you guys for liking my story~! :)))**

**Kippa-chan: Ellie-san is very happy, she jumped up high in the air, and squeeze me to death!**

***Gasp*Kippa~!You weren't supposed to tell that~!**

**Kippa-chan: You're fault~! If you didn't squeeze me to death I will not say this~!**

**Tch, to put it simply, this chapter contains the 2/5 of the explanation.**

**Kippa-chan:It will be more complicated~!**

**Well Kippa, it is kind of complicated.**

**Well, enjoy reading this chapter~!**

**Kippa-chan:I shall not be reminded anymore~! ****Ellie-san does not own Fairy Tail~!**

**Good girl Kippa~!**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars and mistakes~!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Should I continue?"Ellaine asked already."Well, go on!"Mira said._

* * *

"Go on and continue it Ellaine."Mira said.

Ellaine nodded.

" Okay, to continue what I was saying

I told you there are Dragon, Wolf and God Slaying, also Take Over I have not been specific, so I will tell you what kinds there are.

Let us start first with Dragon-slaying.I shall tell their elements with the respective dragon.

Fire- Igneel (M)

Water- Saphhira (F)

Earth- Tremoria (F)

Air/Wind- Sky Pierce (M)

Lightning/Electric- Zymeth (M)

Nature- Leandra (F)

Elemental- Elementa (F)

Poison- Purion (M)

Storm- Heru (M)

Celestial- Celestina (F)

Sky- Grandine (F)

Ice- Frostmore (M)

White/Holy- Weisslogia (M?)

Shadow- Skiadrum (M?)

Metal- Metalicanna (M)

Dark- Acnologia (M)

Light- Lumina (F)."Ellaine stated.

"Questions?"

Gray raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Is there a Dragon Queen?"

"Yes."

Who?"

"Dragonia."

"Ohhhhhh."

"Anything else?"

"None."

"Good!" Ellaine exclaimed.

"Shall we now go to the next part?"

Nod.

"Okay, for seems very similar to Dragon-Slaying, only divided into Three different parts.

Black, White and Normal."

"Questions?"

Wendy raised her hands.

"Yes?"

"Are there like, Gods?"

"Yup~!Even King and Queen Gods!"

"Then Who?"

"King- Kamisan

Queen-Kirei...**(A/N:I leave the naming of gods to you, because I'm to lazy to write their names...)**

"So no more questions?"

Shakes head.

"Okay~!So we move on to Take Overs."

I will name it very quickly so follow!

Angel Take Over, Devil Take Over, Animal Take Over, Beast Take Over, Spirit Take Over, Insect Take Over, Fairy Take Over, Creature Take Over, Human Take Over, Element Take Over, Inanimate Take Over.

And...That's all I can remember."Ellaine said.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

"Can I rest now?'Ive been talking for 8 hours~!"Ellaine suddenly whined.

"It's okay Ellaine~!Go home and rest, you can continue tomorrow."Mira smiled at her.

Ellaine dragged herself into a portal leading her back home.

_I can't wait to sleep~!_Ellaine sighed.

* * *

**done~!**

**I am so deeply sorry for not updating so long...**

**Give me a bit more time because were almost done with school,so just wait.**

**Well, also drop a review and try to vote on my poll~!**

**Byeeeeee~!**

**WISH ME LUCK IN MY FINAL EXAMS~!**


	6. Chapter 5: In the guild

**Hey~!**

**I am back~!**

**It's already summer break for us so I might update faster~!**

**Kippa-chan:Ellie-san's plan is to go swimming and abandon this story~!**

**Yeah!We'll go swimmi-...Wait, What!?NO~!**

**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

**That is so not true.**

**Well, we should not talk about my plan for the break...**

**Also, from the review of AshK1980 he told me that Sky/Wind/Air are supposed to be the same, well in this story, it is gonna be different.**

**Why?**

**Because, in this story, Sky, specializes healing, but it has some small attacks,Wind/Air, they specialize in attacks, and some healing, that could only heal light wounds like scar, gashes, etc..**

**So let's get on with the story!**

**Kippa-chan:Ellie-san does not own Fairy Tail~!**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars and mistakes~!**

* * *

_Previously_

_I can't wait to sleep Ellaine thought_

* * *

Ellaine's POV

Voyager led me to the mansion and to my room.I quickly collapsed but Voyager got put me in the bed, I thanked him and ordered him to go back.I slept and thinking of the plans for tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

I woke up at 8:00 AM and did my morning rituals.I went down to be greeted by my favorite assistant/friend, Annika.

"Anni-chan~!"I greeted her,

"Morning Ellie!"she greeted back.

"What's for breakfast?"I excitedly asked.

"Guess~!"she giggled,

I activated my dragon-smelling mode, _Pancakes~~~~ _I smiled deviously,

"Guessed it~?"

"PANCAKES~!" I screeched.

"Right~!"Annika smiled.

I quickly ran to the smell only to go to the dining room, seeing a person I rarely see,

"Grandpa?"

That one word made him turn around.

"Ellie?Is that you?"

"Grandpa Acnolgia~!"I cried happily.

"How is my little Ellie doing~?"Grandpa asked me

I pouted,"I am not young anymore~!I'm turning 11 this May~!**(A/N:This is not my real age nor birthday ;)****)**

He ruffled my hair,let me tell you how he looks like:

**Name: Acnologia**

**Age:Late 40s**

**Appearance:Black spiky hair with blue streaks, white pupils,black irises**

**Wears: Black pants, Black and blue shirt, Dark blue shoes**

**Family: Zeref(son), Mavis(daughter-in-law),and you know the others...**

"Ne Grandpa, why are you here?"

"You are going back to Earth."he sighed.

.

.

.

_Blink_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Blink_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"WHYYYYYYYYYY~!"I screeched,

too bad for him that I am beside him and he has sensitive ears.

"Ouch!Ok, why you are going back to Earth:

1) Your papa is there, looking for you.

2) You have not finished your studies, you were absent at school for 1 week!

3) Armeyer is trying to destroy that place." he glanced at me so he could see my reaction.

I stared at him wide-eyed,"Sh*t..."I muttered.

"So?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes and said,"But I just joined a guild!Can I stay there for 1 week, to catch up with the assignments?"

He looked at me in defeat,"Only on one condition, stop making your hair long."he smirked.

I groaned, I held my hair on the tips and let my hand go upwards, in the process making short.

"Curse you old man..."I mumbled.

_**~~~Fairy Tail Guild~~~**_

Lucy/Luciana POV

_Hmmm...Ellaine is not yet here...I thought she told me tha-_ I got cut off by the sudden gust of wind.

There stood in the guild doors a young girl with short black hair that reaches only to her chest?!

"Ellaine is that really you?"I asked, I noticed that she has a huge pile of papers and books.

Ellaine looked at me saying,"Glad you noticed me, sis."

"Ellaine-san, why is your hair kinda...short?..."Wendy asked,

A dark aura appeared around Ellaine and growled at Wendy.

Wendy cowered in fear as Ellaine started to walk towards her, making everything she held fall.

Everyone looked at her in fear, I mean, who would not be scared of a girl younger than you extremely scary?

She went back to her original state for 5 seconds.

"Sorry Wendy!I hate it when people talk about my hair..."She apologized.

Ellaine suddenly faced me."Nee-chan~!Help me~!"she wailed, I looked at her in pointed at the fallen paper and books and created a magic circle underneath it and started to fly through the air.

"Schoolwork."she said.

.

.

.

.

_Awkward silence_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED YOU DAMN SCHOOLWORK?!"I suddenly shouted.

The guild got paralyzed because of my sudden outburst.

Ellaine smiled at me sheepishly,"I just wanna visit you guys..."

"'Just wanna visit you guys' my ass!You still have many things to learn missy!How long were you absent?"

"One week?"

"One week my damned ass!Seriously!Who even told you to come back here?"

"Me?"

"Yourself?!That's it!I am coming with you in Earth with your sister to watch your studies!"I pointed at Lissandra.

Lisanna/Lissandra POV

"Me? Your dragging me into your problem?!"I stared at her.

"Well of course Lissandra! What do you expect me to do with you?Go around and do nothing?Nonsense!"

"You have no business with me!And You are not who to decide what am I gonna do!"

"Oh yes I am!I am your older sister, and YOU have to follow me!"

"In your life!"me and Ellaine shouted together.

"You guys are not to meddle with me!"Ellaine suddenly shouted.

"Oh Yeah?I am your older sister!"me and Luciana-nee shouted together

_God__,why does everyone have to follow what I_ _say_?

"That's it!You started it!"Ellaine accused Luciana-nee.

"Me?Blame her!"Now Luciana-nee pointed at me.

"Me?You dragged me into this! Also you Ellaine!You should have finished your studies before going here!"

"SO?It's my choice!Luciana-nee has more accusation than the two of us, She is proven guilty!"

"WHAT?!Ellaine!This is not a judicial thing!"

"Well, it is now!"

"Let's just straighten things out!"

"Okay then!LUCIANA VERMILION IS PROVEN TO BE GUILTY!"

"Not like that!"

"HOW?"

"Like this, we will go with you to Earth!Simple!"

"No!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said No!are you fudgingly deaf or something?"

"No!"

"Repeater..."

"Ellaine!Stop saying nonsense!"

"Well I am not!"

Normal POV

"You started it!"

"No, You!"

"Just Shaddup!"

"You Shut up!"

"Fire Truck you!"**(A/N:Sabina, if your reading...You know what I mean...)**

"Ellaine!Language!"

"Ain't my fault!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile with the other guild members~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, they look like monsters to me...Scarier than Erza."Natsu whispered to them, they highly agreed to what Natsu said...

.

.

.

.

Unfortunately the three bickering girls heard what Natsu said.

.

.

.

.

_Glare_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Glare_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**BAM!**

"Ouch!What was that for?"Natsu complained

"For calling us monsters."They all said in unison

Ellaine suddenly yawned,"How long were we fighting?"

"5 hours, 46 minutes and 28 seconds."Levy said.

"I'm tired, I'll just go back here tomorrow..."Ellaine yawned picked up the fallen papers and books on the floor.

Let us just wait for the next day for more exciting events...

* * *

**Longest chapter yet~!**

**What was your favorite part?**

**Kippa-chan:The bickering part~!  
**

**Me too Kippa~!*High-fives Kippa***

**Well, please drop a review for my sake.**

**Kippa-chan:And my sake~!**

**And for Kippa's sake too...**

**'Till the next time my dear readers~!**

**P.S. No one has voted on my poll yet :"( Please vote~!**


	7. Chapter 6:Battle with Natsu!

**Hi~!Please read the beautiful authors note at the bottom *giggles***

**Kippa-chan:NO!Please don't!**

**Oh shush Kipppppppaaaaa~! *giggles* NOw the authors notttteeeeeyyyyy~! *giggles***

**I'm very happy and proud of meself...And of course...I LOVE YOU GUYS~!**

**Kippa-chan:Ellie-san is very happy for the moment...**

**But to my dear cousins:FIRE TRUCK YOU EFFING PEOPLE!ESPECIALLY YOU KUYA TIEN-TIEN!**

**Kippa-chan:Not until that...**

**I really appreciate all of you for supporting my story :)**

**And to the people who reviews, I incredibly appreciate that :)**

**Kippa-chan:She loves you guys too much~!**

**Oh yes, I love you guys sooooooooo much~!**

***giggles uncontrollably* I have been waiting for this feeling for a long long time~!**

**Kippa-chan:She has been like this eversince chapter 2 and onwards...**

***giggles more uncontrollably* KYAAAAA~!This is the moment I have really been waiting for~!**

**Kippa-chan:And she is hiding it for you not to get creeped out...**

***giggles incredibly creepy*Kee-keee-keeeee~!This is sooooooo muuuuuch fuuuuuuunnnnnn~!**

**Lucy & Lissana:Okay, who made her drink alchohol?!**

**Kippa-chan:Why are you here?I am supose to be on the spotlight, ONLY~!**

**Lucy:*Sweatdrops*Were not taking your spotlight Kippa...Well back to the question, **

**WHO IS VERY SMART ENOUGH TO GIVE ELLAINE AN ALCHOHOLIC DRINK?!**

**Puh-lease, sista, I am not drunk *giggles* I am just awe-some~!*giggles***

**Lissana:Oh really?**

**Kippa-chan:Why does everybody have to steal MY spotlight~?*cries***

**Lissana:Oh Kippa, we're not stealing your spotlight, we're just asking a damn question.**

**Kippa-chan:Really?**

**Lissana:Really...So, let us hear the amazing exceed of Ellaine,Kippa!*drum rolls***

**Kippa-chan:Thank you Lissa-san, Ellie-san didn't drink alchohol, she never, she loathes it.I hate to say it to you, she never shows it.**

**Lucy & Lissana:Show what?**

**Kippa-chan:She really is like this,when she is writing the story...**

**Lucy & Lissana:She is what?!**

**Yessssss sistas~!When I see many reviews, I feel giddy...**

**So I look like I'm drunk...and weird...I do weird stuff, like dance around, no care of the world...**

**Lucy & Lissana:Ooooohhhhhh...**

**Get it?**

**So, back onto the REAL author's note, I feel happy and I love your reviews about my story...**

**AND DEAR COUSINS IF YOU REALLY WANT PROOF THAT _I _AM NOT BRIBING THEM TO REVIEW, READ IT ONE BY ONE!**

**Sorry for that, my dear cousins just hate my story!Tell me, how many of you like it? I have 11 favorites and 16 followers of this story!TAKE THAT COUSINS!...**

**Sorry 'bout that, well sorry to keep you waiting, we shall be moving on to the story...WE SHALL CONTINUE THIS NONSENSE AT THE ENDING~!**

**Kippa-chan:Ellie-san does not own Fairy Tail~!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"I'm tired, I'll just go back here tomorrow..."Ellaine yawned picked up the fallen papers and books on the floor._

* * *

Normal POV

Fairy Tail Guild

"Good Morning Guys~!"Ellaine opened the guild doors using strength was greeted back with some UTFOs(Unkown Thrown Flying Objects) and some people who greeted back.

She headed straight to the mission board with 3 flying cats behind her.

"Mira-san, can I take this job?"Ellaine gave the barmaid a piece of paper, it read:

HELP!

Catching lost pet (that happened to be baby wyvern)

contact person : Count Eleanor Dredd

location : 5 miles north of Country Seven near wood.

Reward : 150.000 J

"Mmm,okay, but, you alone?"Mira asked her worriedly,"I'm gonna be okay Mira-san, besides, it's just an easy job and I have Kippa by my side."Ellaine pointed at Kippa, who noticed it and said, _Roger~!_

"But, what about us?"the other 2 cats whined,"Go back to your owners."Ellaine shooed them away.

"So...Can I go?"Ellaine asked again,"Fine, but be careful ne?"Mira waved as Ellaine goes back again at the Guild doors,"I will Mira-san~!"Ellaine waved back.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Ellaine happily bounced up and down going to the guild, she was holding a young wyvern who was soundly sleeping, along with Kippa, who was sitting on her shoulders,Ellaine sighed as she stood in front of the guild doors,she closed her eyes and made a magic circle beneath her feet,she again opened her eyes and the magic circle is gone, replaced by a golden transparent wall.

She slowly opened the Guild doors using the wind, she was greeted again by UTFOs, but she was not hit, but instead it bounced back and had hit the two poor fighting boys...

"Whadya' say Flame-brain?"

"I said your weak, Captain Underpants!"

"Oh really?Gah!where's my clothes?"

"Hah!Now that's what I call weak!"

"Yah right Ash-for-brains!"

"Come on Ice-block, come at m-"Natsu got hit by a chair

"Bwahaha!Who's the weak person no-"Gray too is hit by a chair

"Grrrr...Who hit that?"Natsu and Gray shouted together,"Stop copying me!"

Ellaine walked up to Mira,"Mira-san, where is master?"

"He's upstairs, why?"

"something..."

"Okay then."

* * *

Master's Office

_Knock. Knock. _

"Come in."A gruff voice said,Ellaine cautiously entered the room."Master, here's the wyvern you wanted."Ellaine said meekly,Makarov's eyes sparkled,"Really?Can I see it?"Ellaine showed the wyvern who was already awake by the sudden noise below.

"What's the name master?"Ellaine asked,"A boy or girl?"Master asked back.

"Girl."Ellaine answered,"a girl then, hmm...Akira!"Master said happily."Okay yeah~!Master,"Ellaine called the master,who was dancing with the wyvern."Yes?"Master said,"Why do you need a wyvern for?"Ellaine asked,"Oh,that, well I'm going to train her as a messenger~!"Master chirped."a what?'Ellaine questioned."A messenger Ellaine, a messenger."Master repeated."Why?"Ellaine kept asking questions."Well, the Magic Council told me that they are tired of me going to those meetings, so they want me to just give daily reports on the guild."Master said with a sigh."Oh, so that's why you need a messenger, you have to give them reports?"Ellaine rose a just gave a small nod,"You know Ellaine, you can leave now."Master smiled,Ellaine didn't move a muscle, she kept looking at the baby wyvern who looked back at her.

"Ellaine?"

_No answer_

_"_Ellaine?"

_No answer_

"Ellaine!"

"I'm training the wyvern." she finally answered

Makarov simply stared at her.

"Well, that's fine with me."Makarov stated,"If, Akira agrees too."Makarov added, Akira flew happily around as a sign of thanked the Master for the time and went down with Kippa and Akira who were both flying behind Ellaine.

Soon as Ellaine reaches a forest, she summoned Voyager,"Gate of the Traveler, I open thee!Voyager!"Ellaine chanted.

"Yes, Ellie?"Voyager asked."Can you take the wyvern to the Animal Kingdom?I want Ani-chan to train Akira how to be a messenger."Ellaine told Voyager who nodded."Good!Now, also hand this letter to Ani-chan?"Ellaine handed a letter to Voyager."Roger!"Voyager exclaimed as he took Akira with him in a portal and dissapeared.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild

Ellaine entered the Guild doors without getting hit by some UTFOs, she proceeded to go to the bar, to have small nice chat with her dear sisters, unfortunately she failed to do so, as a flaming fire ball was going at her, she quickly requipped a 20 foot long red ribbon and waved it at the fire ball, in the process, absorbing it.

"Oi Ellaine!fight me!"a fire mage shouted, knowing that he threw the fire ball, he was hoping for a fight, she narrowed her eyes at the grinning fire mage skeptically,she sighed,"Fine."she answered,Nastu's eyes lighten up,"Yosh!"he exclaimed,as Natsu proceeded to go to the Guild's back doors, everyone got transported to a clear field, there were only 1 inch grass everywhere.

"This is where we are gonna fight."Ellaine explained, everyone nodded,"So, could we start?" Ellaine smirked. "Yos-"Natsu got interrupted by Cana who was waving a hand in the air."What now Cana?"Ellaine pouted."Before we have a battle, it is our tradition to put on bets!"Cana cheered, everyone else groans and took out their only money and made bets.98.9% voted for Natsu and the other 1.1% is Ellaine, the only people who voted for Ellaine are:

-Lucy -Lissana -Kippa -Lush -Lisa -Wendy -Gray -Charles -Happy -Juvia -Gajeel -Laxus

"Wha?!Happy, how dare you vote for that stupid kid?"Natsu whined,"Sorry Natsu, if Charles vote for her, then I vote for her."Happy apologized, Natsu whimpered at the apology,"apology not accepted."he muttered.

* * *

In the battlefield

"Stupid kid you say Natsu?"Ellaine quietly growled."I'll make sure that there is no soul in you Dragneel."Ellaine smirked darkly.

* * *

Everyone took their seats in the grass, as they watch Natsu and Ellaine get ready, Natsu is, well, waiting to begin, while Ellaine was muttering a few words no one can even hear.

"so can we start?"Natsu asked eagerly,"Let's do it Natsu."Ellaine smirked evilly.

"Yosh!Roar of the Fire Dragon!"Natsu roared,Ellaine again requipped again her red ribbon absorbing the fire,Natsu did more fire attacks, not even hitting Ellaine, she continue to absorb the fire until Natsu gave up."Dang, I guess I need to do some physical attacks."Natsu huffed.

Natsu began to give Ellaine kicks until she lost her footing and fell,"Ha!I did the first move!"Natsu cheered.

"This is not yet over Dragneel."Ellaine hissed,"Ribbon Magic:Spiral Slash!"Ellaine chanted, she did a circling motion to the stick quickly and the ribbon followed the same way, Ellaine kept repeating and began to slash it at Natsu,Natsu groaned in pain as he observed the slashes he had in the body, it was hot and smells like a faint poison smell.

"Ooh some nice moves you got there missy."Natsu huffed,"This is so not yet over Dragneel."Ellaine hissed,with every word there was venom."Creature Summon:Poison Snake & Fire Phoenix!"Ellaine shouted.

"She really is serious about killing Natsu."Lisanna sighed, she heard Ellaine's whispers, due to her strong wolf-senses.

"Cobra,Elise, kill that pink-haired man."Ellaine ordered the purple 50 foot long snake, and the a phoenix as big as a one-story house.

Cobra slithered to Natsu as Elise flew to Natsu.

Cobra hit Natsu with his incredibly sharp tail, Elise charged at Natsu, she blew some fire balls, and Cobra bit a small portion of the fire balls, making the fire balls purple.

This act was unnoticed by Natsu, he ate the fire balls with ease and started laughing."Do you even remember Ellaine?I eat fire!"Natsu laughed, later on he started gagging."What the?"Natsu coughed,"I put poison in the fire balls"Ellaine said bluntly."Why would you do that?"Natsu coughed, "For calling me a stupid kid."Ellaine gave murderous glare, giving everyone shivers down to their spines,Ellaine kicked him hard in the shin making some men and Natsu groan in pain.**(A/N:Yes Natsu, feel the pain~!)**

Natsu didn't move a muscle for more than 5 minutes, Ellaine smirked in victory, "I won"Ellaine poked Natsu in the stomach, Natsu made no movement, Master signaled Wendy to heal his wounds, Wendy hurried to the battle field and healed Natsu.

Ellaine transported everyone back at the guild, it was already midnight when they went back,Everyone went back to their homes for a good night sleep~. :)

* * *

**WEEEEE~!**

**Finished at last, I don't want to continue the nonsense anymore...**

**Please drop a review and I will be happy~!**

**Kippa-chan:Ellie-san, are you sure you won't feel giddy again?**

**Don't worry Kippa~!Luciana-nee trained me to handle it~!**

**Kippa-chan:Good...**

**Anyways, please drop a review and I will be happy~!**

**P.S. Hey, Sab,Juliane, I've got a letter for 's in my profile. ;)Chloie read it already.**

**BYE~!**


	8. Author's Note 1:Re-writing

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hello readers!**

**I'm pretty sorry that this is not a chapter...-.-**

**Well, I made this Author's Note because I want to announce that...**

**THIS STORY WILL BE RE-WRITTEN**

**Yep.**

**This Story will be re-written**

**I will try to rewrite this ASAP.**

**So, just wait patiently for the re-written one, it's still this story, and I will be deleting the chapters for please wait patiently!**

**Till, the next time guys~!**

** -eHearts**


	9. Author's Note:I am Sorry!

**ATTENTION!**

**I told you that I will rewrite this story...Well, the new and improved story will be maybe next year...**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Reason of that is because that I have school AND I AM A GRADUATING STUDENT SO I HAVE LOTS OF STUFF TO DO.**

**Hurrays if I graduate!**

**If I want to be an honor student, I have to abandon this story first.**

**I have to admit, I don't wanna abandon this story...But, yeah...**

**But I Promise!I will make the new one better!**

**Once again sorry! T.T**

**-eHearts**


	10. Author's Note:WANTED! Beta-reader

**Hello there~!**

**As you can see, This is another author's note...**

**Lucy:You already made two Author's Note!**

**Shut up!Well, sorry if I'm making to much author's note!*pout***

**Anyways, I need a good beta-reader to beta-read this story...**

**Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top anyone be my beta-reader?*puppy eyes***

**I am soooo begging you! Onegai!**

**If anyone is willing please tell me either via PM or reviewing.**

**I love you guys so much for supporting me!**

** -The author who needs a beta-reader**


End file.
